dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
High School - Love On
Details *'Title:' 하이스쿨 - 러브온 / Haiseukool - Reobeuon *'Also known as:' Hi! School - Love On *'Genre:' Romance, fantasy, school, youth *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Jul-11 to 2014-Dec-19 *'Air time:' Friday 20:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' High School - Love On OST Synopsis An angel, who is in charge of sending the dead to the other realm, suddenly finds herself a part of the human world and struggles to get back to her own. She meets Shin Woohyun (Nam Woo Hyun) and Hwang Sungyeol (Lee Sung Yeol), both are high school students and befriends them. Thinking that she had amnesia, Woohyun takes her in and the angel starts to go by her fake name, Lee Seul Bi (Kim Sae Ron). Though he had initially found her annoying and would constantly push her away, a series of events causes Woohyun to fall for her with Sungyeol as his rival for her love. However, by the time anything had developed between them, Woohyun then finds out about her identity and is forced to keep it a secret for a year, otherwise, she would disappear from the human world. As hard as it already was to help her hide her identity, Woohyun faces the wrath of another angel who was determined to bring Seul Bi back to the spirit world, while at the same time, he struggles to improve his relationship with Sungyeol, who wanted nothing more than Seul Bi and a proper family. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Nam Woo Hyun as Shin Woo Hyun (18) *Kim Sae Ron as Lee Seul Bi / Chun Sa Rang (ep 20 only), drama liking angel *Lee Sung Yeol as Hwang Sung Yeol (18) *Choi Soo Rin as Ahn Ji Hye (43) *Jung Jae Soon as Gong Mal Sook (70, Woo Hyun's grandmother) *Jo Yun Woo as Hwang Woo Jin (47, Sung Yul's father) ;Grade 2 Class 3 Students *Shin Hyun Tak as Kang Ki Soo (18) *Kim Young Jae as Choi Jae Suk (18) *Kim Min Young as Na Young Eun (18) *Na Hae Ryung as Lee Ye Na (19) *Kim Ji Ah as Lee Da Yool (18) *Kim Min Suk as Park Byung Wook (18) *Baek Seung Hun as Yang Tae Ho (18) *Jung Yoo Min as Kim Joo Ah (18) *Chang Jae (창재) as Lee Suk Hoon *Lee Shi Hoo as Ko Chun Sik (18) *Song Ji Ho as Seo Yo Han (18) ;High School Teachers *Kim Kwang Sik as Kim Kwang Shik (40) *Han Soo Yun as Choi So Jin (33) *?? as Park Han Gil (39) *Lee Joon Hyuk as Ha Dong Geun / viper teacher (55) *Fabien as Phillip ;Others *Lee Chang Joo as Chun Chang Joo (30, senior angel) *Baek Eun Kyung as Lee Yoo Jung (18) *Kang Sung Ah (강성아) as Han Jung Min (18) *?? as Kim Yoon Hee (18) *Choi Young Rak *?? as Detective Park *?? as Woo Hyun's former homeroom teacher ;Guests *Choi Sung Gook as human angel *Cho Ah (초아) as Jin Young *Kim Ye Boon (김예분) as Choi Sung Kook (Jin Young's mother) Production Credits *'Production Company:' High School Co.,Ltd *'Producer:' Sung Joon Hae, Choi Wook *'Director:' Sung Joon Hae, Lee Eun Mi (이은미) *'Screenwriter:' Lee Jae Yun (이재연) Episode Ratings See High School - Love On/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia *'News article:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:KBS Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:School Category:Youth